Rencontre Surprenante
by CleemLikeThatPower
Summary: Un jour je devrais faire quelque chose de ma vie et pour cela je devais aller vivre chez mon père, selon ma mère. L'idée de vivre dans une ville perdue au fin fond de l'état de Washington où il pleut 364 jours par an, ne me plait pas vraiment. Mais le bon côté des chose, je reverrais mes deux amis d'enfance Paul et Anna ainsi que ma soeur. Je pense que c'est le seul point positif.
1. Arrivée

**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente ma première fiction intitulée "Rencontre Surprenante". Voici le premier chapitre. J'attends vos avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas. A toute à l'heure :)**

**Je tient a rappelé que la plupart des personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer mais d'autres personnages viennent de mon imagination. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

* * *

Je finissais de boucler ma valise quand j'entendis klaxonner. C'est fou ce que mon beau-père, Phil, peut être impatient, je ne suis pas loin de croire qu'il attendait mon départ depuis des années. C'est vrai que je n'est jamais été toujours une gentille fille modèle qui ramenait des notes toujours au dessus de 15 comme ma sœur, Bella. Elle a un an de plus que moi et elle est partie vivre chez notre père, Charlie, depuis l'année dernière. En repensant à elle, ça me fait penser qu'elle m'a dit de la prévenir dès que je monte dans l'avion. Dès que j'eus fini d'emballer mes affaires je me dirigea vers ma salle de bain pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. En entrant je passa devant le miroir où j'y vis mon reflet. Je pouvais voir que mon visage rayonnait à l'idée de vivre dans une ville paumée où il pleut nuit et jour, où le premier cinéma qu'on trouve à 20 kilomètre de cette ville. Vous l'aurais compris, mon reflet ne représentez pas le bonheur à l'état pur. Mes yeux vert foncés exprimait un peu, voire beaucoup, de tristesse de quitter Jacksonville. Je m'y plaisais bien, j'avais réussi à m'intégrer et je me voyais finir ma scolarité ici mais visiblement le destin en avait décider autrement. J'avais une peau claire mais pas aussi pale que celle de ma sœur. On pouvait voir mes cheveux auburn s'arrêtaient aux niveaux de mes épaules. On dit souvent que je ressemble à ma sœur physiquement. J'insiste sur le mot physiquement car nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère. Bella est une fille qui se laisse faire. Alors que moi, je ne me laisse pas faire, au contraire. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je vis la silhouette de mon beau-père derrière moi dans le miroir.

- On t'appelle depuis 10 minutes! Descendre les escaliers te prend autant de temps? Me demanda Phil, légèrement sur les nerfs.

- On t'a jamais appris de frapper avant d'entrer?! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Dépêche toi maintenant, tu vas être en retard pour ton vol. Me dit-il plus calmement.

- C'est bon j'ai fini, il n'y a plus qu'a prendre les sacs.

En entendant la dernière partie de ma phrase, il tourna la tête et inspecta les sacs. Il n'y avait qu'une grosse valise et un sac. Il alla prendre le sac et il me regarda avec amusé sur le visage.

- Je te laisse la valise, tu as prit un peu de poids récemment, il est tant d'y remédier jeune fille.

Je me retournais puis le regarda. Il me sourit grandement puis descendit avec mon sac, me laissant faire de-même avec la valise. Je mit cinq minutes entières à descendre puis je rejoignit ma mère, Renée, qui était avec mon beau-père qui me regardaient tous les deux arrivés à moitié essouffler, ce qui les fit rires.

- Je crois que Phil a raison, tu t'essouffle plus vite qu'avant, signe de prise de poids. Dit-elle entre deux rires.

Et pour seule réponse, je leur tirais la langue. Très mature de faire ça à l'age de 17 ans, je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne connaissez pas mon nom. Je suis Chris Swan, née le 6 avril et je pense que savoir ma ville natale ne vous avancerez à rien. Chris est mon nom complet même si on pourrait croire que c'est un diminutif comme ma sœur d'où son nom entier Isabella. Phil mit mes bagages dans le coffre puis nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport. Nous arrivions à destination une demi-heure plus tard. Nous avançâmes dans le grand hall remplit de monde puis j'enregistrais mes bagages. Une fois fait, Renée commença son long monologue.

- Chris, tu as 17 ans maintenant, tu deviens grande et bientôt, tu fera parti du monde des adultes. Je sais que tu n'est pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée d'aller vivre chez ton père mais dis toi que c'est pour ton avenir que l'on fait ça. Vivre chez ton père qui est le shérif de Forks fera, je l'espère, fera en sorte de te remettre dans la droit chemin. Dis toi que ce ne sera pas lui qui viendra te chercher après ta garde à vue mais que ça pourrait être lui qui t'y emmène. Tu te doute aussi que tu devras mettre tes soirées alcoolisées au placard connaissant Charlie il ne te laissera pas d'en organiser une ou même d'y aller ou très rarement, ce qui est peu probable. Il faut que tu te consacre à tes études comme ta sœur. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir les mêmes notes mais de faire preuve de sérieux pendant les cours, plus de 5 minutes sans te faire virer 4 fois dans la journée. Tu vois ce que je veut dire? Débita-t-elle comme si j'avais 5 ans.

- Oui maman. Répondis-je, las.

- Chris, je suis sérieuse.

Elle me tourna vers elle et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je veut que tu réussisse tes études pour que tu puisse avoir ton bac et faire des études qui te feront atteindre le métier que tu veut faire. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu voudra faire? Me demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Pour toute réponse, je haussais les épaules. Ma mère soupira et me regarda avec son air « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi». L'instant d'après, on annonça que mon vol allait bientôt partir et Renée en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Chris je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci.

Je hochais la tête puis je leur dire au revoir avant d'aller vers mon avion. Sur le chemin, j'envoyais un rapide message à Bella pour lui dire que j'entrais dans l'avion. Une fois assise sur mon siège, l'avion décolla et atterrirais à l'aéroport de Seattle plus tard dans la journée. Mon voyage pour Forks avait commencer et sur cette pensée, je soupirais fortement. Le voyage parut durer une éternité mais j'avais pu apercevoir que le temps avait changer en une fraction de seconde. Le beau ciel bleu ensoleillé avait virer au gris nuageux et on pouvait voir quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le hublot. Ce spectacle me donna presque envie de pleurer. Au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis le capitaine de bord nous informer de la fin du vol et que nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Je descendis de l'appareil en traînant les pieds. En arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, j'allais chercher mes affaires puis je chercher mon père et ma sœur du regard. Quelques secondes après je repérais cette dernière, regardant partout autour d'elle. Je m'avança vers discrètement puis je me plaça à côté d'elle. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas ma présence.

- Tu cherche qui?

Elle sursauta puis elle tenta de me lançait un regard noir avant de me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui me fit rire. Ma sœur ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et quand je le dis à propos d'elle, ce n'est qu'une expression. Il y a quelques années, pendant l'été à Phoenix, une mouche était rentrée dans la maison. J'ai voulu l'écraser car l'insecte m'agaçait à voler partout dans la pièce mais elle réussi à la capturais pour la remettre dehors. Elle me relâcha peu de temps après puis nous avançâmes vers la sortie de l'aéroport tout en lui racontant mon voyage, ce qui n'était pas très long à raconter. Ma sœur m'informa que Charlie n'avait pas pu venir car il travaillait toute la journée. Nous étions sur le parking et nous cherchâmes sa voiture du regard. Enfin, c'était surtout elle car je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Où elle est? Il y a tellement de voitures aussi, les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas se garer ailleurs? Dit-elle en pleine réflexion.

- Mais où peut-elle être?

- La voilà! Cria-t-elle, me faisant sursauter.

Elle me montra du doigt une voiture et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Je vis une Ferrari modèle F430 rouge flambant neuve. Je regardais alternativement Bella qui me souriait légèrement gênée ce que je me demandais, et la voiture.

- La Ferrari là est à toi?! Lui demandais-je, complètement émerveillée.

Elle me regarda puis Bella reporta son regard sur son bolide puis secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est la voiture juste derrière. M'informa-t-elle.

Je reportait mon attention sur le véhicule juste derrière et je vis un tas de ferrailles.

- On est loin de la Ferrari là.. Dis-je pour moi-même, un peu déçue.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture, si on peut appeler ça une voiture. Une fois mes affaires derrières et que nous fûmes à bord, Bella démarra et nous roulions en direction de l'endroit qui sera ma maison jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'écris la suite? Ou je m'arrête maintenant?**

**A bientôt, Cleem.**


	2. Retrouvaille

**Coucou, je viens vous poster le deuxième chapitre. Tout d'abord, je tient à remercier canada02, luma12 ainsi qu'à Dess et à qui je vais répondre à sa review. Au fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de précisé que cela se passe après qu'Edward ai quitter Bella mais mon histoire fera en sorte qu'on oublie la fin de New Moon et que donc, Victoria et Laurent sont encore vivants. Maintenant, ma réponse à la review de Dess.**

**Dess: Merci pour ta review qui en plus était la première! Pour répondre à ta question, ce chapitre sera plus long et je ferai en sorte de faire les prochains chapitres d'à peu près la même longueur.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Nous arrivâmes à la maison une heure après. Durant le trajet, nous avions parlé du lycée et de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs, elle m'a parler de celui-ci pendant plus de la moitié de la route. Bella voulait absolument me le présenter dans la semaine. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je regardais la façade de la maison. Elle n'avait pas changer depuis le temps, toujours aussi blanche et je pu apercevoir que la seule chose qui ai changé sont les rideaux. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigea vers le coffre que ma sœur venait d'ouvrir. Je pris cette fois-ci encore la valise car je savais que j'étais plus forte qu'elle et que elle aurait eu plus de mal à la porter. Nous montâmes les escaliers et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. En entrant, je pouvais voir que la peinture n'était plus rose comme avant mais devenue rouge bordeaux et blanc, mes deux couleurs préférées. Mon lit avait été changé car il y avait de forte chance que celui-ci était devenu trop petit pour être remplacé pour un lit deux places blanc avec des draps blanc a point taupe et des coussins blanc. Il y avait toujours la grande armoire en bois et le bureau juste à côté. Je me demandais comment mon père avait su pour les couleurs et j'eu ma réponse peu de temps après me l'avoir posé:

- Charlie voulait redécoré ta chambre et je l'ai aider car je me souvenais que tu aimer ces deux couleurs là. M'informa Bella.

Je la regarda puis je la remerciais en souriant. Elle supposa qu'il n'était pas utile de me faire une visite de la maison, ce qui était vrai. Bien que ça faisait deux ans que je n'étais pas revenu ici, je me souvenais toujours où se trouvait chaque pièce. C'est ce que je croyait quand j'ai confondu la chambre de Charlie avec la salle de bain, ce qui la fit rire. Nous fîmes quand même le tour de la maison pour être sur que je ne confonde plus d'autre pièces. Alors que nous remontâmes à ma chambre, son téléphone sonna et je pu la voir sourire en découvrant le nom de celui qui l'appelait puis elle s'éloigna pour répondre. Je passa un bon moment à ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'avais d'avoir à nouveau treize ans et que je venait passer les vacances chez mon père. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas rester que pour les vacances, je restais pour beaucoup plus longtemps qu'avant. Tout en rangeant, je songeait à ma «nouvelle vie» ici, nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis peut-être mais je savais que j'aurais quand même Anna, une amie que je connaissez depuis toute petite, qui va au même lycée où je vais faire ma rentrée dans quelques jours. Alors que je finissais de ranger mes affaires quand je reçu un message. Il était de Paul, un autre de mes grands amis. Il me proposa de passer l'après du lendemain avec lui à la réserve, ce que j'acceptais. Une fois après avoir répondu au message et avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, je descendis et je trouvais ma sœur qui faisait à manger. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se mit à sourire grandement.

- Je vais pouvoir enfin te présenter mon petit-ami demain soir, il mangera avec nous donc ne prévois rien demain soir.

- Je n'avais rien prévu demain soir mais je passerais l'après-midi avec Paul à la réserve. Répondis-je.

- Tant que tu sera la pour le dîner, ça me convient. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

J'avais hâte de le rencontrer. Je voulais voir la personne dont Bella était amoureuse. Et puis aussi pour savoir si il la méritait. D'après ce que je sais, Charlie l'aime bien ce qui veut dire que si Charlie l'aimait bien, c'était un gars bien. Ou alors un grand manipulateur et si c'est le cas, éventuellement, je le féliciterais d'avoir réussi à manipuler le shériff de la ville qui ne croit pas tout ce qu'on dit. Je verrais bien demain soir et je ferais mon avis sur lui. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sorti de mes pensée et je me retournais pour voir rentré mon père qui avait toujours son uniforme sur lui et qui avait l'air épuisé de sa journée. Quand il me vit, il sourit et me prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Je fus étonnée de cet affection, j'étais plutôt habituée quand il me courait après dans toute la ville le jour où il recevait mon bulletin qui, bien sur, tombait les premiers jours de mes vacances chez lui. Je me demande moi-même comment j'avais fait pour ne pas redoublé.

- Je suis content de te voir ici et que tu ai bien voulu venir habiter ici jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Me dit-il sincèrement.

- Je me voyais mal lui dire que je voulais rester à Jacksonville plutôt que de venir ici et je décida de me contenter de sourire légèrement. Peut-être finirais-je par m'habituer à Forks et à la vie que je mènerais ici. Seul l'avenir me le dira. Il me relâcha puis me regarda.

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi. Répondis-je.

Il me sourit puis reprit son air sérieux et à ce moment-là, je me doutais de ce que il allait dire.

- Il faut que tu sache que ici tu aura moins de liberté qu'avant. Que le but de ton installation ici a pour but que tu réussisse à avoir ton bac et d'arrêter les visites au commissariat et c'est ce que tu veut aussi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux et je hocha la tête pour le lui confirmé, ce qui le satisfaisait. Je savais que même si il m'avait posé la question, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Et que tu batte le record de rester une heure complète en cours sans te faire virée, sans avoir d'avertissement. Reprit-il. Il faudra aussi que tu stoppe les sorties nocturnes. Et que tu réapprennes ce que c'est de faire ses devoirs et d'apprendre tes cours. On ne te demande pas d'être la première de ta classe mais d'augmenter tes notes. Tu comprend ce que je dis Chris?

Bien sur que je comprenais, ça faisait des mois qu'on me faisait ce discours ou un autre très semblable. Que je devais tout faire pour avoir un avenir et tout ce qui va avec. J'avais compris mais visiblement, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

- Oui papa, je comprend ce que tu dis et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Le rassurais-je.

Il grimaça au mot essayer mais ne dit rien pour autant. Ma sœur choisi ce moment pour nous annoncer que le repas était prêt et nous mangeâmes. Une fois que nous ayons fini, Charlie alla regarder un match de baseball à la télé alors que j'aidais Bella. Après avoir sécher la dernière assiette et avoir rangée cette dernière, je prévenais que je ne serais pas là demain après-midi et j'en profita pour remercier mon père d'avoir redécorer ma chambre puis je monta dans celle-ci. J'allais m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit et sortis mon ordinateur portable pour envoyé un mail à ma mère où je lui indiquais que j'étais bien arrivé, que Bella et Charlie allaient bien. Ensuite, je regarda par la fenêtre et je soupirais en voyant qu'il pleuvait. Le soleil me manquait déjà. Je décida de me coucher vers onze heure et demi. Je me réveilla après avoir bien dormi. Dès que j'eus ouvert les yeux, je fut surprise de ne pas me trouver dans ma chambre à Jacksonville puis je reconnu ma nouvelle chambre à Forks. Je m'assit sur mon lit, m'étira en baillant, je regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il ne pleuvait pas puis je tourna la tête sur le radio réveil qui indiquait midi et je sorti de mon lit assez rapidement. Je faisais parti de ces gens qui se réveille toujours aux alentours de midi. Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea à la cuisine où je ne trouvais personne. A cette heure-ci, je savais que Charlie était parti travailler et j'entendis le bruit de la douche, ce qui m'indiqua que ma sœur se lavait. Je chercha dans tout les placards de la cuisine un bol et des céréales puis je prit du lait dans le frigo. Une fois assise à table, je déjeuna et je vis peut de temps après ma sœur descendre, me saluant avant de partir mais me prévint qu'elle allait faire des course pour ce soir. Je finissait mon repas rapidement puis j'allais me préparer. Après m'être douchée et de m'être séchés les cheveux, je m'habilla simplement: un jean bleu foncé troué avec un haut a petites manches grises avec par-dessus le tout accompagné d'une paire de Vans motif léopard gris et noir. Je décida de laisser mes cheveux lâchés puis je parti de la maison. Puis je me mit à marcher jusqu'à la réserve qui était à une demi-heure à pieds. Durant le trajet, je me maudissait 7d'avoir tenter de découvrir jusqu'à quelle vitesse pouvait aller ma Golf 7 Gti, ce qui m'a coûté 3 points de mon permis et une bonne amende à payer. Ce jour-là, mes parents ont décider de me confisquer ma voiture malgrès mes protestations. Certes ce n'est pas une Porsche ou encore une Lamborghini mais je l'adorai. Après être arrivée à la réserve, je vis au loin Paul se diriger vers moi avec un grand sourire. Dès qu'il fut à ma hauteur, il commença à me prendre dans ses bras et me serra un tout petit peu trop fort ce qui me fit rire.

- Avec tout ce temps, je me demander vraiment si je te reverrais un jour à Forks. Tu n'as pas changé! Me dit-il puis il me relâcha.

- Comme quoi, j'ai fini par revenir. Tu n'as pas changer si on oublie que tu ressemble à un bodybuilder. Dis-je en souriant.

Il rit à ma remarque. A l'époque il était tout fin et de taille moyenne. Maintenant il avait beaucoup plus de muscle et il faisait une tête de plus que moi. Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers chez lui.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Me dit-il en arrivant devant chez lui.

Je le regardais, interrogatrice puis il me mit ses mains sur mes yeux pour ne pas que je voient. Il me fit avancer dans un endroit où nous n'entendions plus les bruits de la nature. Il nous stoppa puis il retira ses mains et je pu voir que nous étions dans son garage mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'interpella. Je pouvais voir deux motos qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Je le regardais en souriant. Quand on avait quatorze ans, un de ses amis qui avait dix-sept ans à l'époque, lui avait donner deux motos et c'est à partir de là que on avait commencer à faire des balades dans toute la réserve à l'insu de Charlie. Je me souviendrais toujours la tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait découvert les motos.

- Tu veux qu'on se balade en moto comme avant? Lui demandais-je.

Il secoua la tête puis Paul se dirigea vers un des placard au fond du garage et y sorti un objet mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce que c'est. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose de petit puisque ça tenait dans la main puis il me tendit une clé en souriant.

- J'espère que tu es venue à pieds, sinon tu va avoir du mal à la ramener chez toi. Me dit-il en souriant.

Alors que je regardais la moto puis Paul, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Tu me la donne? Demandais-je, toute souriante.

- Je ne te la donne pas, elle a toujours était à toi. On peut dire que je te la rend.

Je sauta dans ses bras et je le remerciais mille fois de ce cadeaux. Au moins, je pourrais aller au lycée sans avoir à monter dans la chose qui servait de voiture à Bella. Mon geste le fit rire puis au bout d'un moment, je le relâcha puis je rigolait.

- C'est Charlie qui va être aux anges! Rigolais-je puis il rit aussi.

- Encore plus que la fois où il les a découvert! Répondit-il en rigolant.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à marcher dans la réserve, en parlant du bon vieux temps et en rigolant à nos anecdotes aussi comique que gênantes. Alors que je voyais que le jour commençait à laisser place à la nuit, je regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone où je pu voir qu'il n'était pas loin de sept heures et demi. Nous nous dirigeâmes à son garage pour que je puisse repartir cette fois-ci à moto plutôt qu'a pieds. Alors que je montais sur la moto, mon ami me demanda:

- Tu n'oublies rien?

Je n'avais pas prit de sac donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça. J'avais mes clés et mon téléphone ainsi que la clé de la moto. Je releva la tête et lui fit signe que non. Il soupira puis Paul me tendit un casque. Je prit le casque et je le remerciais encore pour le casque et pour la moto. Il me fit promettre de revenir et de rentrer entière chez moi. Une fois les au revoir fini, je démarra la moto et reparti chez moi. Quand j'arrivais devant la maison, Charlie sortait tout juste de sa voiture de patrouille et je cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il me vit arrivé en moto. Je gara la moto devant la maison puis je descendis de celle-ci.

- Chris,... Dit-il, désespéré

- Quoi, j'ai mit un casque, j'ai le permis et j'ai l'âge de conduire une moto maintenant. Lui dis-je.

A l'entente de ma réponse, il soupira. Je savais qu'à l'instant présent il n'avait plus d'argument pour me contredire.

- Tu sait très bien que je déteste ces véhicules. La plupart des accidents de la route sont causés à cause de ces engins.

- Je sais mais je te promet que je ne ferais aucunes folies. Je ferais attention. Le rassurais-je.

Il soupira encore une fois avant de se résigné. Alors qu'il y avait un grand silence, Bella ouvrit la porte à la volée, vêtue de vêtements trop grand pour elle ainsi que d'un tablier blanc tâché avec les cheveux attachés, et regarda devant chez nous avec un grand sourire. Puis quand elle vit la moto et moi à côté, elle perdit instantanément le sourire et soupira elle aussi.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Dis-je, railleuse.

- Bella, il vient avec son père, tu te doute qu'il ne viendra pas en moto. Lui dis calmement Charlie

Elle hocha la tête puis reparti à l'intérieur presque en traînant les pieds. Nous nous décidâmes à rentrer nous aussi. Je constatais que la maison était impeccable et que la table avait été mise. Charlie attendait dans le canapé en regardant la télé, Bella finissait le repas alors que moi j'attendais bêtement debout dans la cuisine. Alors que ma sœur retirait son tablier, on entendit sonner. Elle alla leur ouvrir aussi vite qu'une flèche. Je fus surprise d'autant de rapidité de sa part. J'entendis des voix masculines s'élevaient dans le petit hall d'entrée et Charlie se leva du canapé pour les saluer. Bella revint peu de temps après en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui faisait une tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Il avait la peau mate, de court cheveux noir corbeau, assez costaud et arborait un short s'arrêtant en dessous du genoux ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc.

- Chris, je te présente mon petit-ami, Jacob. Jacob, je te présente ma sœur Chris. Dit-elle fièrement en me regardant et en regardant le fameux Jacob alternativement.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Me dit-il alors qu'il me tendit la main.

Je lui serrais la main et remarquai qu'il avait chaud la main mais je n'y fit pas attention. Il relâcha ma main peut de temps après.

- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi aussi. Ma sœur est une vraie bavarde à ton sujet. Lui dis-je en repensant au retour de l'aéroport.

Celle-ci rougit en souriant un peu gênée et lui sourit...fièrement? Tiens, monsieur aurait-il un ego surdimensionné?

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons à table! S'exclama notre père.

Nous nous assîmes à table et nous commençâmes à dîner. Charlie s'était mit à côté de Billy, le père de Jacob, alors que Bella s'était assise en bout de table « ce qui était plus pratique pour elle pour chercher les plat» précisa-t-elle, Jacob s'était mis à côté d'elle et je fus donc à côté de lui. Je n'arriver pas à croire que Charlie et Billy parlaient comme des commères. Pendant ce temps-là, ma sœur discutait avec son copain qui ne cessait de lui faire des compliments. Je me retrouvais donc à contemplais le mur face à moi. Pendant le repas, je pu voir que Jacob était un vrai goinfre, il prit trois fois du poisson. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à cause de la tonne de parfum que mon voisin avait mit et qui, en plus, sentait vraiment pas bon. Plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à me faire une opinion de lui et le moins que je puisse dire, elle n'était vraiment pas bonne. Alors que je n'entendis plus de bruit, je vis Bella et Jacob s'embrasser de manière enflammée et cette vision avait l'air de gêné mon père et faire sourire celui de Jacob. Je me mit à me racler bruyamment la gorge, Charlie et Billy firent de même, pour leur faire comprendre que l'on en avait assez vu mais ils firent comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

- Visiblement Jacob a tellement faim qu'il en ai à tenter de se nourrir avec les amygdales de Bella. Qui sait de quoi se nourrit-il quand ils ne sont que tout les deux? Lançais-je, narquoise.

Charlie s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, Billy grimaça et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les deux amoureux se décollèrent. Bella se mit à rougir et Jacob se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard noir tandis que moi je souriais de toute mes dents même si je ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils font quand ils sont seuls. Nous finîmes le repas puis Billy et Jacob partirent, au grand malheur de ma sœur. Ce dernier embrassa Bella puis sorti sans me regarder et ce n'était pas plus mal. Après qu'ils furent parti, Bella et mon père se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent en croisant les bras sur le torse.

- Quoi? Demandais-je, innocement

- Tu pense pas avoir un peu exagéré tout à l'heure avec ta remarque? Me demanda Charlie sérieusement

- Laquelle? Demandais-je pour voir si il oserait la répéter

Comme réponse, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Bella leva les yeux aux ciels puis se dirigea vers le lavabo pour faire la vaisselle. J'essuyais les couverts alors qu'elle nous prévint qu'elle allait se couchait. Charlie ne tarda pas à faire de même puis je fini de rangeais les couverts. J'éteignis toutes les pièces, fermais la porte d'entrée puis je me dirigea vers ma chambre. Alors que j'ouvris ma porte, je vis Bella sortir de la sienne pour se diriger vers moi.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne l'aime pas d'après ce qui s'est passé ce soir? Me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste que je le trouve un peu trop sur de lui, comme si il était invincible et je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

Elle hocha la tête puis Bella tenta de sourire mais je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que je m'entende bien avec lui mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour vraiment bien s'entendre. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit puis elle retourna dans sa chambre et je fit pareil. Je me coucha dans mon lui et chercha le sommeil. J'avais passée une bonne journée et j'avais pu rencontrée Jacob. Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais j'essayerais de le supporter, pour Bella.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis. La semaine qui vient sera assez charger mais je ferai en sorte de vous poster le prochain chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end. A la semaine prochaine, Cleem.**


	3. Rencontre

**Bonsoir, tout d'abord je tiens à m' excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'ai passer des exams, je suis partie en voyage, enfin bref j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment mais j'en aurai plus pendant juillet/août. J'espère que ce chapitre et que les personnes qui suivent ma fiction sont encore là. Il se passe un peu plus de chose dans ce chapitre, bref, je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Nous étions à la veille de la rentrée. Depuis le fameux dîner, les jours étaient passés vite, j'occupais la plupart de mes journées soit avec Anna, soit avec Paul. Charlie travaillait tout le temps et Bella passer le plus clair de son temps avec Jacob. Le temps était toujours le même: le ciel était toujours couvert et il pleuvait souvent. Je commençais à m'habituer à cette ville même si le soleil me manquais. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir mais y réussi au bout de quelques heures. Le réveil sonna, me sortant de mon sommeil. J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller et me rendormis pendant dix minutes. Ce fut Bella qui me secouait, me mettant de mauvaise humeur. Je faisais partie de ces gens qui aiment dormir et me réveiller me met la plupart du temps de mauvais humeur. Je me leva difficilement puis je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Je m'habilla d'un débardeur blanc avec par-dessus une veste en cuir grise, le tout assorti d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une paire de Vans de la même couleur que la veste. Je me maquilla légèrement puis je parti chercher dans ma chambre mon sac et les clés de ma moto ainsi que le casque. Je descendis puis je disais au revoir à mon père venait juste de se levait. Ma sœur n'avait pas dormi ici et il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir où elle avait dormi. Je monta sur la moto puis après avoir mis mon casque, je pris la direction du lycée. Je croisa quelques voitures sur la routes puis arrivait quelques minutes plus tard devant le grand établissement. Je pu voir qu'un bon nombre d'élèves me regardaient arriver sur le parking. Je trouva une place rapidement. J'aperçus Bella avec ses amies et Anna se diriger vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je descendis de l'engin et retirais mon casque.

_- Ton arrivée fut remarquée, ce qui venant de toi, ne m'étonne pas vraiment_. Me dit Anna en souriant.

Je lui souris puis nous traversâmes le parking sous le regard des élèves qui nous entouraient. Nous allâmes chercher nos emplois du temps et nous les comparâmes. Nous avions quelques cours en commun mais quand la sonnerie retenti, nous nous séparâmes pour aller à nos cours respectifs. Je marchais dans le couloir et je croisa Bella. Son premier cours était au même étage que le mien et nous fîmes la route ensemble. Alors que l'on parlait de tout et de rien, je la vis se figer au milieu de l'allée. Elle fixait un groupe d'élèves et surtout un jeune homme en particulier. On les voyait de dos mais on pouvais constater qu'il était grand et mince avec les cheveux cuivrés. J'entendis ma sœur prononçait quelques chose que je ne compris pas et miraculeusement, il se retourna et regarda ma voisine. Je pouvait admettre qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Il ressemblait à un mannequin. Il n'avait aucun défaut, en tout cas physiquement. Il était entouré d'une fille plus petite que lui avec des cheveux de couleur brun foncé et d'un garçon blond qui faisait la même taille que celui qui fixait ma sœur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_? Lui demandais-je, un peu inquiète.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella dans cet état. J'attendis un moment en la regardant puis je vis le petit groupe s'éloigner après qu'ils me jetèrent un rapide regard. Je vis ma sœur se ressaisir puis recommencer à marcher sans m'attendre. Je la rattrapa et me plaça devant elle pour qu'elle s'arrête.

_- Tu les connaît_? Parce que je dois avouer que votre réaction à toi et à ce mec était assez flippante. Lui dis-je.

_- Rien, oublie ce qui vient de se passer_. Me dit-elle sans me regarder en tentant de reprendre son chemin mais je l'en empêchai.

_- Je ne veut pas oublier et je comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer_. Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle me regarda et je l'a vis hésiter puis ma sœur se résigna à me dire ce qui se passait.

_- C'était mon ex_. Je ne savais même pas que lui et sa famille était revenus, dit-elle.

Je me souvint en un instant la période où elle était devenue dépressive suite à cette rupture. Je n'avais pas pu descendre à Forks pendant cette période et je n'avais pu la soutenir qu'à distance. Puis le temps passait et Bella allait de mieux en mieux grâce à Jacob. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, j'étais réellement reconnaissante de l'avoir aidée et de la rendre heureuse. Nous continuâmes notre chemin puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller à nos cours respectifs. J'entra dans la salle qui était rempli par les élèves et je me présenta au professeur. Il décida que ma place serait à côté d'une fille blonde qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je m'installa à côté d'elle et je sorti mes affaires. Alors que le cours commença, je décida d'entamer la discussion.

_- Salut, ça va_? Etait la seule chose que je trouva à lui dire.

Pour toute réponse, elle me regarda puis la blonde reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Je soupira puis je décida d'écouter le cours.

- _Alors c'est toi la sœur de Bella_? Dit ma voisine.

-_ Les nouvelles vont vites ici_.

- _Faudra que tu t'y habitue. Les deux là-bas_, elle me montra deux brunes qui rigolait bêtement, _sont très bavardes et adore propager les nouvelles et les rumeurs les plus incroyable._

_- Ca se voit rien qu'à les regarder_. Dis-je et ma remarque la fit sourire.

Nous continuâmes à parler durant le cours. D'ailleurs, j'avais appris que ma voisine s'appelait Rosalie. Nous nous séparâmes à la sortie et je retrouva Anna pour le prochain cours que l'on avait en commun. La matinée passa rapidement puis après retrouvais Anna, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire quand je repéra au loin Rosalie qui me souriait légèrement puis les deux brunes que j'avais remarquer lors de mon premier cours, s'avancèrent vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Salut, nous sommes Jessica et Lauren_! Dit la première, toute contente.

- _Ce matin nous avons pu constater que tout les regards étaient sur toi ainsi que les discussions. On a appris aussi que tu es la sœur de Bella, ce qui nous avait étonnées_, elle me regarda, _c'est vrai vous ne vous ressemblaient pas du tout, tu plus jolie et tu à l'air beaucoup moins coincée qu'elle. Je suis sur que nous allons très bien nous entendre et je, enfin nous_, elle regarda son amie, _nous voulions te demander si tu voulait passer ton premier midi avec nous_.

Jessica et Lauren me regardèrent avec un grand sourire et Anna se retenait de rire, moi aussi cela dit. Je les regardait, me demandant si elles étaient sérieuse. Je savais très bien pourquoi elles faisaient ça. Ces deux-là voulaient être amie avec celle qui attire l'attention pour qu'on les remarque. Je les regarda puis je leur répondis.

-_ C'est très gentil mais je mange déjà avec Anna. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ne pourrait s'entendre, je ne suis pas du genre à traîner avec des gens seulement par interêt._ Leur dis-je en les regardant une à une.

Je m'éloignais d'elles sous le regard ahuri des deux commères et en entendant le rire d'Anna. On entra dans le réfectoire puis une fois avec notre repas, nous nous installâmes à une table et Bella nous rejoignit peut de temps après. Je remarquai quelques regards sur moi mais je n'y fis pas attention. Puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis le brouhaha se transforma en chuchotement. Je leva la tête puis je remarqua un groupe de personnes entrait dans la salle et j'y repéra Rosalie. Je reconnu les trois que l'on avait vu avec Bella ce matin en allant en cours et un autre garçon qui tenait la main à Rosalie. Je connaissait vaguement leurs noms et grâce à la description que ma sœur m'avait fait, je pouvais constater que la petite brune est Alice, le grand blond Jasper, le brun athlétique mais pas trop musclé était son ex Edward, le brun costaud Emmett puis Rosalie que j'ai rencontré ce matin.

Le fameux Edward me regardait comme si il tentait de voir mon âme à travers mes yeux, ce qui est impossible. Maintenant que je savais à quoi il ressemblait, je comprend pourquoi ma sœur à été aussi mal quand il l'a quittée. Mais au point de finir avec Jacob... Je suis injuste avec lui mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je voyais ma sœur mal à l'aise même si elle tentait de me prouver le contraire. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je la vis partir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Anna et moi partîmes quelques instants après, plus sereinement que Bella. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite dans nos cours respectifs. Une fois que j'eus fini ma journée de cours, je reparti chez Charlie. J'arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me gara devant la maison. Dès que je fus à l'intérieur, je sentis une très bonne odeur que je reconnu comme étant l'odeur des lasagnes de grand-mère Swan qui se transmettais de génération en génération mais bizarrement, j'étais la seule à ne pas les réussir au grand damne de Charlie. Je mit la table puis nous mangeâmes. Mon père me demanda comment s'était passé la journée et je la lui expliqua, omettant le fait que je m'entendais bien avec Rosalie vis-à-vis de Bella. Je débarrassa la table puis fit la vaisselle. Je montai dans ma chambre et à peine fus-je arrivée que ma sœur entra. Un silence s'en suivit puis la parole lui revint.

_- Avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui_. Me dit-elle.

-_ Je ne crois rien. Je sais que tu aimes Jacob, ça se voit_. La rassurais-je.

Elle me sourit puis elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et elle s'arrêta devant la porte en me regardant.

- _Est-ce que l'un d'eux est venu te voir aujourd'hui_? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité puis je lui répondis.

-_ Non, ils ne sont pas venu me voir._

-_ D'accord, essaye de rester loin d'eux_. Me dit-elle en me regardant.

- _Pourquoi_? Lui demandais-je

- _Ce sont des personnes pas très fréquentables_. Répondit-elle avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je rester planté au milieu de ma chambre, ne comprenant pas sa dernières phrase. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas fréquentables? Disait-elle ça pour ne pas qu'elle souffre encore en me voyant avec un d'eux? Si elle était au courant que je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Rosalie, le considérait-elle comme une trahison? C'est avec toutes ces questions que je me coucha et tentai de m'endormir. Au bout de ce qui me sembla des heures, je me leva et tentai de réfléchir à ces questions. Ils ne pourraient ne pas être fréquentables si ils feraient certaines choses illégales ou plus extrême, ils seraient une mafia mais une mafia à Forks ça relève de l'impossible. Alors que le matin se levait, j'étais encore assise en tailleur, réfléchissant à cette ultime phrase de Bella. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la cuisine. J'étais la première levée et je déjeunai rapidement. Une fois fini, j'allais me doucher et me préparai pour le lycée en m'habillant simplement. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et on pouvait distinguer quelques cernes sous les yeux. Je tentai de les cacher du mieux que je pouvais puis je descendis. Charlie fut surpris de me voir déjà debout et il m'expliqua que Bella n'étais pas d'état à aller en cours. A cause du retour de la famille de son ancien petit-ami à Forks en déduisais-je et mon père me le confirma. Dès qu'il fut l'heure, j'allai au lycée. Je gara ma moto près du bâtiment puis j'entrai dans le bâtiment et la sonnerie sonna. Je reçu un message d'Anna qui me prévint qu'elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, elle s'était cassé la jambe en trébuchant. Cela ne m'étonna pas tellement d'elle, cette fille est très maladroite mais pas autant que Bella. Je me dirigea vers mon cours de biologie, cours que j'avais en commun avec Rosalie. Je fus la première de nous deux à arrivée à ma place et je mis ma tête dans les bras qui étaient posés sur la table. Devrais-je continuer de côtoyer Rosalie ou devrais-je m'en éloigner? Ma curiosité prit le dessus et je décida de continuer à lui parler, pour comprendre pourquoi ils ne serait pas très raisonnable de ne pas être proche d'un d'eux.

_- Petite nuit_? Me demanda Rosalie.

- _Ca ce voit tant que ça_? Lui demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit et le cours commença. Nous fîmes comme la dernière fois, nous continuâmes à discuter.

_- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour avoir humilié Jessica et Lauren_. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regarda, étonnée.

- _Comment tu sais tout ça_?

- _Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Tu ne te fais pas que des amies on dirait._ Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

- _Peu importe, ces deux-là m'agaçent_. Dis-je.

La sonnerie retentit une énième fois et nous sortîmes de la salle.

-_ Je n'ai pas vu Anna, ni ta sœur aujourd'hui. Tu manges avec nous ce midi, ta sœur n'en saura rien._ Me demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui, pourquoi pas?_

-_ On se rejoint devant le réfectoire à midi. A toute à l'heure._ Dit Rosalie puis elle parti.

Sur ces derniers mots, je m'étais dirigé vers mon autre cours. La matinée passa assez vite. Je savais que si il y aurai eu Bella, je n'aurai pas pu passer le midi avec eux. Parce que je me doutais que si je mangeais avec Rosalie, j'allais aussi manger avec les autres membres de sa famille. Quand il fut midi, je me dirigea vers le réfectoire, un peu stressée. Je vis Rosalie qui parlait avec un de ses frères, le blond. Elle me repéra puis dès que je fus à leur niveau, elle me présenta à Jasper. Quand la blonde mentionna que j'étais la sœur de Bella, il ne se braqua pas, ce qui me détendit un peu. Nous entrâmes tous les 3 dans le grand réfectoire sous le regard de Jessica et sa bande, ainsi que les autres curieux de ce lycée. Nous arrivâmes à une table où se trouvait sa sœur Alice et le petit ami de Rosalie, Emmett. Celui-ci me félicitai pour Lauren et Jessica. Décidément, il fallait croire que j'étais la seule à s'être opposées à elles. Je constatais qu'il manquait Edward et je pensai qu'il n'était pas venu pour la même raison que Bella. J'appris qu'ils faisaient tous parti de la même famille mais qu'ils ont été adoptés et je trouvais tout de suite un peu moins bizarre que Alice soit avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett. Alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, nous vîmes Edward arriver dans la salle. Il vint s'installer à la dernière place libre de la table, c'est-à-dire entre moi et Jasper. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard et un silence s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne la parole.

_- Alors Chris, tu as eu le temps de visiter Forks et ses environs_? Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- _J'ai eu le temps de visiter Forks mais un peu moins ses environs._

- _Donc tu n'as pas encore été à Seattle ou Port Angeles?_

- _Non pas pour l'instant_. Répondis-je

- _Rosalie et moi allons à Port Angeles après les cours, tu veut venir? Ce sera l'occasion de sortir un peu de ce trou._ Me dit Alice.

Je vis Edward se crisper en entendant la question et je n'étais pas la seule à le remarquer. Je pouvais concevoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment partant pour que j'aille avec ses sœurs mais ses sœurs faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

_- Oui je veut bien. Voir autre chose que le paysage de Forks ne me fera pas de mal._ Dis-je en souriant.

- _Génial_! S'exclama Alice.

Le repas continua, mon voisin ne se détendit pas une seconde. Lorsque que la sonnerie nous signala de retourner en cours, il parti à toute vitesse. Je me dirigea vers mon cours et l'après-midi se passa normalement. A la fin de l'après-midi, je rejoignis Alice et Rosalie sur le parking. J'appelai Charlie pour le prévenir que j'allais à Port Angeles avec Anna.

- _C'est pas bien de mentir_! Me gronda Emmett en rigolant.

- _Je ne fait pas que des choses bien._ Dis-je en souriant et il sourit aussi.

- _On y va où on passe la nuit ici_? S'impatienta Alice.

Je souris puis je me dirigea vers elles et Jasper me glissa un «bonne chance» et je n'en compris pas la signification mais quelques chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à la connaître.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis dans une review. :)**

**J'essayerais de poster la suite rapidement.**

**A bientôt, Cleem.**


	4. Altercation

**Coucou, vous êtes toujours là? Je sais je suis impardonnable de mettre autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et de le mettre en ligne. Je suis réellement désolée et je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui continuent à me lire. Bref maintenant, place à la lecture! On se retrouve en bas du chapitre. Cleem.**

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Altercation_

Nous étions maintenant en route pour Port Angeles dans la voiture de Rosalie. Nous avions réussi à démarrer malgré le grand débat sur quelle voitures prendre, me donnant les points positifs de leur voiture et l'autre disait les points négatifs de la voiture de son autre sœur. Comme elle ne réussissait pas à choisir, je du trancher et j'optais pour celle de Rosalie, ce qui la rendit heureuse et Alice boudeuse mais pas très longtemps. Nous roulions à toute vitesse sur la route, la musique à fond et les cheveux aux vent car oui, la voiture en question était une BMW décapotable rouge. Je n'avais pas peur de la vitesse, au contraire, j'adorais ça. Nous parlions de tout et de rien ou nous chantâmes quelques fois des chansons que nous apprécions qui passaient à la radio. Nous arrivâmes une demi heure plus tard. Nous descendîmes de la voiture puis Alice et Rosalie m'entraînèrent dans un tas de magasin. Etait-il possible d'avoir plus d'énergie pour faire du shopping? J'en doutait. Il m'arrivait d'en faire mais je n'avais pas autant d'énergie. Nous dûmes traversais la ville en long et en large. Au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures, j'eus soif et nous nous arrêtâmes à un bar. Je prit un Coca et mes amis ne prirent rien, n'ayant pas trop soif. Nous fîmes quelques autres magasins puis lorsque la nuit tomba, nous repartîmes à Forks, dans la même bonne humeur que pour y aller. Nous mîmes le même temps mais elles me déposèrent à quelques mètres de chez moi. J'aperçus au loin ma moto, que j'avais oubliée jusqu'à présent. Alice m'expliqua qu'Emmett l'avais ramener discrètement devant la maison et que je devais prier qu'elle soit toujours en bonne état. Sur cette constatation, les deux sœurs rirent puis me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis elles partirent à toute vitesse. Je souriais puis je me dirigea vers la maison et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ma moto sous toutes les coutures. Je fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien. J'entrais dans la maison et vis Charlie sur le canapé, regardant un match de baseball. Il m'expliqua que Bella était déjà couchée et qu'il restait encore des pâtes à la bologniaise dans le frigo. Je me réchauffa le repas puis je mangea rapidement avant de monter à l'étage. Je frappa à sa porte et j'entendis un faible «entrer». J'ouvris la tête et je vis ma sœur assise en tailleur sur son lit, en train de lire son livre préféré «Romeo & Juliette».

-_ Est-ce que ça va?_ Lui demandais-je, inquiète.

Elle leva la tête vers moi puis elle sourit légèrement.

- _Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'ils reviennent ici. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, j'ai vraiment souffert. Et sur le moment, ça m'a surprise et j'étais un peu perdue. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me remettre les idées en place. Je pense revenir demain._

Elle m'avait dit tout cela en me regardant et me dire que j'ai passer la journée avec ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir, me faisait ressentir de la culpabilité. Mais ma situation est un peu différente de la sienne,non? Elle est sorti avec Edward mais moi, ce n'est pas mon attention. Certes il est plutôt pas mal mais il est un peu trop froid à mon goût. Je ne suis que leur amie, ça s'arrête là. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle à réussi à se remettre de leur retour, me sentait un tout petit peu mieux. Je sais qu'elle sera au courant de mon amitié avec cette famille mais je ferais tout pour que ça soit le plus tard possible.

-_ Tant mieux_. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je lui souhaita bonne nuit puis je me dirigea vers ma chambre où je m'endormis rapidement. Le réveil du lendemain fut un peu difficile. Je m'étais réveiller en pleine nuit, ressentant une culpabilité grandissante en mentant à ma sœur. Mais c'est mieux ainsi... Pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'elle se soit suffisamment remise de leur retour avant de lui dire que je m'entendais bien avec eux, sauf avec son ex, évidemment. Je m'étirais puis je me levais de mon lit. Je descendis à la cuisine puis je déjeunais avant de me doucher. Une fois propre et habillée, je pris mes clés de moto ainsi que mon casque puis je montais sur mon bolide et pris la route du lycée juste après Bella. Pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de soucis. Ma sœur n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que je sois sur une moto, elle a toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Elle arriva évidemment la première mais j'arrivais peu de temps après elle. Une fois en compagnie de ses amies, Bella entra dans le grand bâtiment alors que je descendais de la moto et retirai mon casque. Je vis Joy venir vers moi. Elle était dans ma classe et je l'avais rencontré il y a peu de temps. C'est une fille qui a un caractère bien trempé et qui ne se laisse pas faire, un peu comme moi. Alors que nous traversâmes le parking, je vis Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper me sourirent en guise de salutations pendant que leur frère me jaugeait et leva les yeux aux ciels en les voyant me sourirent puis me regarda, indifférent. Je leur souris aussi puis je regarda Edward, lui montrant que je pouvais être indifférente moi aussi puis Joy et moi entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Nous passâmes au casier et je vis au loin Jessica et Lauren parlait à Bella. Celle-ci me regardais et je lui souris légèrement. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle tourna la tête puis adressa un dernier mot à ses interlocutrices avant de partir.

- _On mange ensemble à midi. Je dois te parler_. Me dit-elle en passant à côté de moi sans s'arrêter.

Je fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle avait. Joy me lança un regard interrogatif et pour toute réponse j'haussais les épaules. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours. Toute la matinée, je me demanda ce qu'elle voulais me dire. Quoique j'avais ma petite idée mais j'espérais de tout cœur que je faisais fausse route même si il y avait peu de chance. Lorsque ce fut l'heure d'aller à la cafétéria, je marchais en priant que ce ne soient pas à ce propos. J'entrai dans la grande salle remplie d'élèves. Je repéra Bella à une table, avec ses amis. Bon, elle ne fera rien de grave tant qu'il y a du monde à table. Elle me vis et me fis signe de venir. Je pris mon plateau et y mis mon repas puis je la retrouva. Une fois assise à sa table, tout le monde me salua puis le repas commença normalement. Joy, qui était à une table avec ses amis, me regarda et je lui fis comprendre que tout aller bien. Puis le moment arriva. Alors que tout le monde rigolait et que je mangeais mon plat, Bella me regarda.

- _Au fait, pourquoi Anna n'est pas là?_ Demanda-t-elle.

J'avalais ma bouchée puis la regarda.

- _Elle s'est cassé la jambe, la pauvre_.

- _Ah oui? Quand?_ Me demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- _Hier, elle a trébuché dans ses escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être maladroite celle-là_! Lui répondis-je, rigolant au derniers mots.

Elle rit aussi puis s'arrêta d'un coup et me regarda sérieusement, ce qui me déstabilisa et me fis taire instantanément.

-_ Tu en es sur_? Me demanda-t-elle, me regardant dans les yeux.

C'est dans les moments là qu'elle me faisait penser à Charlie. J'hochais la tête comme réponse.

- _Parce que il y a des rumeurs qui courent ici..._

- _Du genre_? Lui demandais-je, un peu inquiète mais ne montrant rien pour autant.

- _Du genre que elle s'est cassé la jambe avant-hier et que tu es rester toute la journée avec les Cullen._

Je m'étouffais avec l'eau que je venais de boire. J'étais griller et je devais me sortir de ce pétrin seule. Je vis que ces derniers se trouvaient à une table non loin de moi et me regardais alors qu'un d'eux avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Bien évidemment, cette situation doit le faire rire. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

- _Les gens ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventés!_ Lui répondis-je, en soupirant.

-_ Est-ce que c'est la vérité Chris?_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je la regarda puis je me passais la main dans les cheveux. J'étais vraiment mal et je ne savait vraiment plus quoi lui dire. Lui mentir à cet instant était très risquer mais je décider de continuer.

- _Bien sur que non!_ Dis-je, un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop fort.

Certains se retournèrent vers nous et le regard que je leur lançais les fit tourner la tête.

- _Tu sait que certaines personnes sont moins discrète que d'autres, comme Emmett par exemple._

- De quoi tu parle? Lui demandais-je.

- _En arrivant devant la maison, il a calé deux fois et manqua de foncer sur l'arbre devant chez nous et il a fait tomber ta moto par-terre_. Dit-elle, nonchalante.

Je la regardais choquer puis je regarda Emmett qui me regarder d'un air désolé alors que toute la table riait. Je comprend mieux la dernière phrase d'Alice et le rire de Rosalie.

- _Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur? Elle est vraie_? Me dit-elle, déçue en se levant de table.

- _Non attends_! Dis-je en me levant de table.

- _Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'eux et tu ne m'as pas écouter_! Cria-t-elle dans la cafétéria.

- _C'est moi qui est était vers elle._ Dit une voix calme et sèche alors que j'allais lui répondre.

Je tournais la tête et vis Rosalie à côté de moi. Je fus surprise et Bella aussi mais ne se calma pas pour autant.

-_ Et t'en es fière? Ca t'éclate de me faire souffrir, pas vrai? Ca vous a tous amusez pas vrai?_ Hurla Bella.

J'avais du mal à la reconnaître et c'est à ce moment là que je compris le mal que je lui avait infliger. Rosalie resta de marbre tandis qu'Alice nous rejoint.

- _Quand Edward t'a quitter, ça ne m'as pas fait plaisir et de savoir que tu as beaucoup souffert me fait culpabiliser_. Dit Alice, elle avait volontairement appuyer sur le prénom de son frère. Celui-ci soupira et continua de regarder la scène.

- _Ah oui, j'oubliais combien de fois tu as pris de mes nouvelles durant cette période_. Ironisa Bella.

- _Bella calme toi_. Tentais-je de la calmer.

- _Tu veut que je me calme, tu te moque de moi_! Me hurla-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je savais qu'il y avait des chances que je me prenne une gifle en pleine tête mais je la comprendrais. Alors que je fermer les yeux pour me préparer à la gifle du siècle, j'entendis qu'on lui demandais de reculer et de me laisser tranquille. J'ouvris les yeux et vis avec étonnement qu'Edward s'était placer devant moi. Je le regarder, intriguée qu'il me défende alors qu'il n'avait fait que de m'ignorer jusqu'à présent. Ma sœur le regarda, me regarda puis regarda la salle qui nous fixait puis elle parti de la cafétéria. Tout le monde se détendit sauf moi qui appréhendais mon retour ce soir chez moi. Je soupirai puis je m'assit sur ma chaise.

- _Désolée pour tout ça_. Leur dis-je.

-_ On est en parti responsable, tu n'est pas la seule coupable_. Me rassura Emmett.

- _Vous êtes responsables, pas moi_. Ajouta Edward.

- _C'est un peu à cause de toi qu'elle nous haït je te rappelle_. Dit Alice.

Cette ultime phrase eu pour effet de lui faire serrer les poings et de détourner le regard. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait défendu si c'est pour ensuite me faire culpabiliser.. Je me demandais vraiment comment aller se passer la soirée chez Charlie.

-_ Tu veut dormir chez nous en attendant que ça se calme entre toi et ta sœur_? Me demanda Alice.

Edward lui fit les gros yeux et elle soutint son regard sans sourciller mais je secouai la tête.

- _Non, c'est bon, ça ira. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi un jour et affronter la situation alors autant que çe soit maintenant_. Leur dis-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et le crispé fut soulagé et détendu d'un seul coup. Il avait vraiment un problème, me défendre pour ensuite m'ignorer, ce n'était pas logique du tout. La sonnerie sonna, et je retournais en cours, pensant à la soirée qui m'attendais.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ferais en sorte de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et bonne journée.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cleem**


	5. Discussion

**Hello everybody! Je suis sincèrement, sincèrement désolée de m'être autant de temps à poster mes chapitres mais je fait comme je peut. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là même si ça serait peu probable. Je vous poste enfin ce chapitre tant attendu! Halleuluija! Mais je dois comme il se doit, répondre au reviews!**

**smiley: Eh bien tu en auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres!**

**Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas les amis!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quand la fin de journée arriva, je sortis du lycée, me dirigeant sur le parking, sans trop me dépêcher. Je n'avais pas très hâte d'être chez Charlie. Je me dirigeais sur ma moto puis une fois dessus et avoir mis mon casque, je vis Rosalie qui me regardais un peu inquiète et je la regardais, sur de moi puis je démarrais ma moto et parti du parking. Je roulais sur la route, à vitesse normale, voir même un peu en dessous de la limite ce qui était très rare. Durant tout le trajet, je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait se passer quand j'arriverais. J'eus la «merveilleuse» surprise de voir Jacob, adosser à la façade de la maison. Je soupirai puis je garai ma moto. Je descendis de l'engin puis me dirigea vers le perron.

- Bella est sûrement à l'intérieur. Lui dis-je en passant devant lui mais il attrapa mon bras.

- C'est toi que j'attendais en réalité. Répondit-il.

Je me dégagea de son emprise et pour toute réponse, il soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veut? Demandais-je, lassée.

- Te parler.

- De quoi?

- Des Cullen.

A cet instant je cru halluciné. De quoi se mêlait-il? Ça ne le regardait pas du tout, puis je compris de suite.

- C'est Bella qui a voulu que tu m'en parle, pas vrai? Dis-je et il hocha la tête.

Je levais la tête et je vit cette dernière nous regarder. Quand elle s'aperçut que je l'avais repéré, elle parti de la fenêtre.

- Tu sait qu'ils l'ont fait souffert pas vrai? Me dit-il doucement.

- Je le sais. Dis-je.

- Et le fait qu'ils sont de retour lui a refait penser à cette période et ça la déstabilise. Alors quand elle a su que tu avais passé la journée d'hier avec eux, Bella a eu l'impression que tu l'avais trahi.

- Trahie?! J'avais presque crié sans le vouloir. Je ne l'ai jamais trahie, je m'entend juste bien avec Rosalie, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec son ex! D'ailleurs, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle se rassure, il ne peut pas me voir malgré ce qu'elle a vu à midi! Lui dis-je.

Il fut surpris de ma réaction, puis il grimaça à l'entente du prénom de mon amie et fut rassuré quand je lui annonçait qu'Edward ne pouvais pas me supporter. Je soupirais puis alors que je commençais à m'avancer vers la porte, il me retint le bras encore une fois.

- Reste éloigné d'eux, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Dit-il sérieusement.

- Sinon quoi? Le défiais-je.

- Sinon tu pourrais le regretter. Dit-il sèchement puis il me lâcha le bras et parti.

Je le regardais partir, un peu ahuri. Que voulait-il dire? Avec pleins de questions en tête, j'entrais à l'intérieur. Charlie me salua et me demanda comment s'était passé ma journée. Je le renseigna en lui disant que c'était une journée banale, évitant le passage de ce midi. Il hocha simplement la tête puis il retourna regarder son match de baseball. Il ne devait pas être au courant car le connaissant, il m'aurait dit quelque chose. Je montais les escaliers et je vis Bella sur son ordinateur, faisant sûrement des recherches pour un devoir. Je passais devant sa chambre puis j'allais dans la mienne. Je posa mon sac sur la chaise de mon bureau puis j'entendis ma porte se fermer. Je me retournais et vit que Bella était entrée et avait fermé la porte, nous retrouvant toutes les deux. La discussion tant attendu arrivait.

- Tu as parlé avec Jacob? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui il m'as parlé.

- Il t'a dit quoi? Dit-elle en s'adossant contre le mur.

- A ton avis, c'est bien toi qui lui a demandé de me parler non? Lui dis-je.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je pense que tu l'écouterais plus que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait pensé ça? Questionnais-je.

- La dernière fois je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas des personnes très fréquentables, tu as passé une journée avec eux.

Touché! Je regardais la fenêtre et je fronçais les sourcils. Je voyais une silhouette qui se trouvait dans la forêt juste en face de la maison, face à nous. Je clignais des yeux puis il n'y avait plus cette fameuse silhouette.

- Je n'aime pas savoir que tu traînes avec eux. Me confia Bella.

- J'avais compris mais ton histoire et la mienne sont différentes. Je ne souffrirais pas autant que toi.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Ces personnes sont... dangereuses.

- Dangereuses? Quoi ce sont des espions, une famille de mafieux? Demandais-je.

- Non pire que tout cela. Tu ne peut même pas t'imaginer...

- Alors dit moi pourquoi ils sont dangereux.

- Je ne peut pas, ça ne concerne pas qu'eux.

Je la regardais, un peu perdue. Elle devait sûrement exagérer en disant à quel point ils sont dangereux pour plus que je reste avec eux. Je la regardais puis elle sorti de ma chambre. Je la suivi dans le couloir et l'appela.

- Ça concerne qui d'autre?

- Je ne peut pas te le dire. Dit-elle mystérieusement.

- Arrête de dire que tu ne peut pas! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Dis-je en ayant marre de ces tentatives d'esquiver.

- J'ai promis de rien dire et je ne trahi jamais ma parole moi. Dit Bella en me regardant dans les yeux puis elle parti dans sa chambre.

De plus en plus de questions me trottaient dans la tête. A qui a-t-elle promis de rien dire? Au Cullen? Est-ce si grave que ça? Ou tout ceci était de la pure fiction pour que je me pose un tas de questions et que j'arrête de les voir par crainte qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Si elle pensais que toute cette mise en scène allait me faire éloigner d'eux, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Je ne suis pas comme ça. On m'appela pour le dîner qui ne fut pas très bavard et je retournais dans ma chambre peu de temps après. Je dormi à peine et le réveil fut difficile, surtout quand on est en retard. Je me dépêcha de me préparer, essayant de cacher mes traces d'insomnie. Alors que je descendis les escaliers, Bella se dirigea vers moi, visiblement en colère dont j'ignorais la cause. Quelque chose me dit que je n'allais pas tarder à la savoir.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelé? S'énerva-t-elle alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, j'ai appelé personne! Rétorquais-je de la même manière.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote! Me retint-elle.

- Enfin arrête, ça deviens absurde là! Criais-je en me libérant le bras puis en ouvrant la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Edward adossé à sa voiture. Visiblement il m'attendait et je comprenais un peu mieux la réaction de ma sœur. Il se redressa et vint vers moi. Je vis Bella qui était derrière moi se crisper et j'avais le pressentiment que ça allait mal tourner. Il se plaça devant moi e me regarda.

- Salut Chris, Bella... Dit-il en la regardant brièvement et cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Eh bien Rosalie était inquiète toute la soirée et elle m'a demander de t'emmener au lycée si tu es d'accord bien évidement.

J' hochais la tête puis nous allâmes tous les deux à sa voiture, sous le regard suspicieux de Bella. Je devais avouer qu'il avait du goût en matière de voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture ce qui me surprit une fois de plus. Je le remercia puis je m'assit à l'intérieur et il refermait la porte. Il démarra peu de temps après puis nous partions, le regard de ma sœur toujours vrillait sur nous. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence puis il ouvrit la bouche:

- Je sais que je n'est pas été forcément agréable envers toi et je tenais à m'en excuser. Dit-il, le regard sur la route.

- J'avais l'impression que j'hallucinais. Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'il s'excuse de son attitude envers moi.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas forcément été amical mais je dois dire que je peut comprendre un peu ta réaction. Du fait que je suis la sœur de ton ex, je me doutait que tu ne serais pas très heureux de me voir amie avec Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Dit-il en me regardant. Je n'avais pas à agir de la sorte... C'était juste que je ne pensais pas que tu allais débarquer ici. Selon ta sœur, tu faisais partie des filles les plus populaires de ton lycée, même avec les mecs et que tu changeais de petit-ami comme de chemise et que tu n'étais pas prête à changer ça, Finit-il en souriant.

- Attends, elle t'a vraiment dis-ça? Demandais-je, un peu surprise mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de nier la réalité mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle lui avait dis ça sur moi. Je n'imagine même pas pourquoi il devait me prendre. D'ailleurs, était-il le seul à le savoir où d'autres était au courant?

- Oui, elle me l'a dit mot pour mot. Je pensais qu'elle devait exagérer mais non en fait.

- Comment peut-tu dire ça, je n'ai pas encore étais avec un seul garçon ici? Rétorquais-je.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, ose me dire que la première chose que tu espérais en arrivant ici n'était pas qu'il y ai des garçons à ton goût. Me dit-il en me regardant.

Pour toute réponse, je décida de regarder le paysage et à ma réaction, je l'entendis rire suivit d'un «j'en était sûr».

- Et alors, dis-moi, tu a eu un faux espoirs ou c'était une intuition? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Un peu les deux. Il y en a quelques uns qui sont pas mal mais ils n'y en a pas des masses.

- Ah oui et qui sont ces quelques exceptions? Demanda Edward en arrivant sur le parking du lycée.

Toi... pensai-je mais je décidais de ne pas lui dire. Je réfléchis puis je dis le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit, autre que le sien.

- Mike Newton entres autres. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda, un peu choqué. Je cru même qu'il fut un instant vexé mais il rigola juste après ce qu'il m'enleva tout soupçons...

- Newton, le gars sans cervelle? Tu le trouve beau? Me dit-il entre deux rires.

- Oui, il a son charme. Dis-je pour voir sa réaction.

Il réussi a calmer son rire puis il se tourna vers moi, d'un coup presque sérieux.

- Tu mérites mieux qu'un gars comme lui. Une personne un peu plus que lui en tout cas. Me dit-il.

- Comme qui? Comme toi peut-être? Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda un instant puis il ouvrit sa portière et me regarda.

- Allons en cours.

Mais pourquoi j'avais dis ça?

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Alors vos avis? **

**A la prochaine, bisous.**

**Cleem.**


End file.
